1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to issuing commands to window modules and more particularly relates to concurrently selecting and issuing commands to a plurality of window modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
A graphical user interfaces (“GUI”) typically displays window modules that allow a user to view data including text, figures, and images. One or more window modules may be rendered simultaneously. Working with a plurality of window modules is useful for accessing data from multiple sources or observing multiple processes such as the multiple processes of each computer of a server farm.
Unfortunately, while the user can view data in a plurality of window modules concurrently, the user cannot manipulate the plurality of window modules concurrently. GUIs allow only one window module at a time to be selected. Selecting a second window module when a first window module is already selected results in the deselection of the first window module. Thus one command cannot be communicated to the plurality of window modules and one command cannot concurrently manipulate the plurality of window modules.
Methods have been created to place a global cursor in a plurality of window modules for receiving a command and to broadcast a command to a plurality of window modules. Unfortunately, the global cursor and broadcast command methods do not allow the user to manipulate all features of the plurality of window modules including minimizing the plurality of window modules, closing the plurality of window modules, and entering non-text commands to the plurality of window modules. In addition, the global cursor and broadcast commands may not function seamlessly for all window modules that may operate under the GUI.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for a process, apparatus, and system that support concurrent selection of a plurality of window modules. Beneficially, such a process, apparatus, and system would allow a user to manipulate and direct commands to the plurality of window modules.